Wish I Did It Different
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Alex Shelley thinks of his past relationship with a certain Austin Aries. Contains dark themes, mpreg, and slash. Very mature.


**TITLE: Wish I Did It Different**

**CHARACTERS: Alex Shelley, Austin Aries/Starr, Roderick Strong, Jack Evans, Kevin Nash**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/Austin Aries (Starr), mentions Alex Shelley/Kevin Nash and Roderick Strong/Jack Evans**

**NOTES: PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF DESCRIPTIVE, DEGRADING SEXUAL ACTIVITY BETWEEN TWO MALES OR MALE PREGNANCY DISTURBS YOU. This was based on a roleplay I had with a friend, who for now will remain nameless. It was actually very hard to write, but I am very, very proud of how it turned out.**

**DISCLAIMER: Alex Shelley, Austin Aries/Starr, Roderick Strong, Jack Evans, Kevin Nash and the other characters you may recognize belong to their respective owners.**

_**Alex Shelley's POV**_I wasn't excited to see him again. We hadn't broken up on the best of terms. He had Roderick beat me down, saying it was his way of taking over as the leader of Generation Next. Backstage we had another fight. He slapped me in the face. Somehow, that half-hearted slap hurt more than the backbreaker in the ring did. I know Austin was mad at me. It was obvious.

When we first started going out, we were like any normal couple. I was the man of the relationship, surprisingly. I would hold him often, let him cuddle into my side when we walked. But soon, that changed. I found a love for degrading him, making him say things he normally wouldn't, wear things he normally wouldn't, _do_ things he normally wouldn't. I was power hungry and I was the leader of GenNext anyway.

Austin was rechristened 'Bitch,' and I was 'Master.' I loved making him cry, tears rolling down his face as he begged, "No, Master, please..." Even now, that image, that sound, they make me hard. They make me want him beneath me again.

I started making him wear a collar at all times. Instead of walking with my arm around him, now I walked with him a few steps behind, attached to a leash. Roderick always found it hilarious.

To me, Austin Aries became somewhat of a plaything, a little toy to take my frustrations out on. He was easy to control. Just a few simple words, a threat here or there, and he was like putty in my fingers.

I remember kissing his neck, frisking him backstage when there were others around. Tears would fill his light blue eyes and he would whisper at me to stop. He hated it when people saw us. I, however, laughed. I urged people to stop, to slap his ass as they walked by. I loved the attention. I loved the power.

I would make him dress up like a girl. But not just any girl. He had a whole closet filled with outfits. French maid, nurse, bride, anything that caught my fancy. Austin hated it. He hated dressing up. He hated it when I would make him walk around the room in his outfit, turning every which way to let me get a full view.

The worst was the night his parents wanted us to visit. I saw it as a golden opportunity to show my dominance over him. That night, I made him wear a black miniskirt with his bubblegum pink thong underneath. Austin whined, cried, "Master, please, Master. We're going to see my parents, please don't."

And did I listen? Of course not. I forced him to dress that way, forced him to shine up the studs on his collar, forced him to get in the car to leave. Austin cried the whole way over.

When we pulled up in the driveway, he wiped his eyes frantically. "Master, why?"

I didn't have an answer. I wanted him to be degraded. I wanted his parents to see how very feminine their son was, how dominant I was. We walked up to the door, me dragging him by the leash, and rang the bell. His mother looked shocked when she answered the door. "Austin, sweetheart, is that you?"

Austin sniffled and nodded, his head ducked and his face reddened. "Hey, Mom."

I shook her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm Alex."

We ended up in the living room, his mother sitting in front of the fireplace and his father in the reclining chair. Austin and I sat on the couch. I forced him to sit in my lap, and was busy arching my hips against him, making him bounce in my lap. He had tears building up in the corners of his eyes. Frustrated tears. Because he couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, I loved the reaction he had. I loved the tears.

His mother and father left the room for a moment, muttering about coffee. I smiled when they left and licked a tear from Austin's cheek. "Aww, lover, what's the matter?"

"You-you're making me look like a whore in front of my parents." Austin replied quietly, his breathing uneven. "Master, please..." He let out a quiet whimper when I roughly pulled his thong down.

I spat into my own hand, using the other to unclasp my belt and my jeans. "You love it." I smirked, rubbing my saliva onto my cock.

Austin whimpered again. "M-master, please, my parents-"

"Won't know a thing." I finished for him before pushing inside him, hard. "Bounce, Bitch. Bounce."

He sighed, knowing that I wouldn't change my mind. I couldn't help it. The sight of him, degraded and crying, slutty, bouncing in my lap was just too good to pass up. He cried harder. I bit his shoulder roughly, bruisingly. He yelped. It brought a smile to my face. He looked so beautiful, so utterly feminine and submissive, bouncing in my lap. His thong was unexposed, pulled down only enough to allow me to fuck him. His own erection wasn't even uncovered.

At some point his parents re-entered the room, though they hadn't a clue what was really happening. They still thought that he was just being bounced in my lap. I came inside him, muffling a growl between his shoulder blades. Austin wasn't allowed to come without my permission, and he wouldn't risk asking in front of his parents.

We got back in the car and rode home. I had his skirt pushed up, my nimble fingers roughly massaging his cock through the thin cotton of his panties. Austin began to cry again, his face buried in his hands and his face flushed in embarrassment. "Master, please-"

"No." I replied, continuing my assault. "You can come when we get out. In front of Roddy and Jack."

Austin balled up the front of his teeshirt in his large hands. "But, Master-"

"No." I smiled as we stopped at a stoplight. I leaned over to lick a salty tear from his warm cheek. "You heard me before."

Austin sighed. "Ye-yes, Master."

I remember pulling him through the hotel on his leash, smiling at the awkward stares the other patrons were giving us. We went up the elevator, I pushed him against the wall and nibbled on his neck. One of my hands cupped the front of his now damp thong, his erection hard and pulsing.

Austin whimpered quietly, his face a mask of pain at having to hold his orgasm back through so much torture. When we finally made it into the room, he was fit to burst.

Roderick had Jack pinned down on one of the mattresses, kissing the small man hard, bruisingly hard. "Aww, good Twink." He murmured into Jack's short, blond hair. Jack gasped and moaned, arching up into Roddy.

"Go ahead, Bitch. You can come now." I bit into Austin's ear, laving the flesh with my tongue.

Austin, whimpering in need, set his hand on the front of his thong and came almost immediately. More tears coursed down his hot cheeks, his thong dripping with sticky cum.

"That's my good boy." I kissed his temple. His hair was caked with sweat. "I think you need a shower."

But there were other times, some of them worse than that. I would force him to suck me off backstage while we were surrounded in people, both male and female. I would force him down on his knees and make him give me blowjobs. There was one time when he was talking to Traci backstage, and, in the middle of his sentence, I set my palm flat on his head and pushed him to the ground. I unbuckled and unzipped my jeans and pulled out my cock. Austin bit his lip, his eyes brimming with tears as he took the full length into his mouth and down his throat.

I once fucked him a mere five minutes before a match, while we were standing behind the curtain. I had him pressed against one of the metal poles, one I had made him dance on earlier in the evening wearing nothing but a pair of lacy black and purple panties, and I fucked him hard. He kept begging me to stop. "Master, we have a match. Please, I can't wrestle if you do this right now. Please stop."

I ignored him, as always, and pressed on until I got my release. He was lucky that I told him he could come, and that his cum landed on the floor and not on his booty short-tights. He was flushed, embarrassed, when we walked through the curtain only seconds after he got his tights back up. That night, I laughed while watching him wrestle.

I remember shoving him against the wall in the hallway, roughly pulling down his pants and underwear, just to finger him. Women always seemed to pass when I was doing this. Their faint giggles embarrassed Austin. A few of them actually took up my offer of spanking him while his pants were down. "He loves it." I always said. "He loves it when beautiful women dominate him."

He hated it.

One of my worst memories was the week Austin started throwing up. At first, I thought he was bulimic, which I could deal with, but what he said...

"M-Master?" Austin glanced up at me with frightened blue eyes, brimming with tears. "Master I-I need to talk to you..."

I lowered my book to look at him. "What?"

Austin twisted his teeshirt in his hands, looking distressed. "Master, I know this is going to sound weird, but..."

I tipped his chin up so that he would look at me. "But what, sweetheart?" I always seemed to have a soft spot for him when he looked legitimately scared.

Austin took a deep breath. "Master, I...I think I'm...I think I'm pregnant..."

I sat in a stunned silence for a minute. Then I laughed. "Austin, you're a guy. You can't be pregnant. But, if you really think so..." I pulled my arm back and punched him, hard, in the stomach. "Then it's gone now."

Austin wrapped his arms around his midsection, looking confused and surprised from the blow. "Ow!" His already tear-filled eyes threatened to boil over. "M-Master?"

I smiled, happy with his confusion, and suddenly horny. "Now, you bend your ass over the back of the couch."

He swallowed heavily, unwilling. "O-okay...Master..." He followed my instructions, and then I took him from behind.

It wasn't until last night that I realized the extent of what I had done to Austin. He cornered me, his purple feathered earrings dangling, his hair curly and short, held back with a dark headband. The beautiful blue eyes I remembered, that aquamarine color that I always associated with him, were covered by overlarge sunglasses. His hands, strong hands, held fast to my shoulders, keeping me pinned to the wall. My own eyes tried to look away, but his glasses tilted down. I couldn't help but stare into the hypnotizing blue of his eyes.

"You asshole. I should just kill you right now." Austin growled. "You don't even deserve to live, you sack of shit. After all the shit you put me through, and then you got this cushy job away from Ring of Honor. I can't believe you. You make me sick, Alex Shelley. Sick."

I flinched at his rough words, and the use of my full name. "I'm sorry, Austin. Really."

"Sorry?" Austin chuckled dryly. He glanced over his shoulder, as if expecting Kevin Nash, both our boss and my lover, to show up at any time. "Sorry won't get you anywhere, fucktard. You don't even get what you did, do you?"

I shook my head, hoping and praying that Kevin would walk around the corner and see us, possibly save me. I could feel frightened tears filling my eyes. "Austin, please. You're hurting me."

A smirk curled Austin's lips. "Oh, really?" He licked a flowing tear from my cheek. "Hmm, isn't this what you used to do to me?" He licked another. "Tastes good."

Scared, I bit my lip. "Austin, what did I do?"

The smile disappeared from Austin's face, his bright eyes turning cold. "...You killed my baby."

I was shocked by his words. "Austin, what do you-?"

"Remember when I said 'I thought I was pregnant'? I had already done the pregnancy test, and it was positive. We could have had a baby. You could have been a father, Alex. You killed our baby." Austin's eyes filled with tears and he looked away. "We could have had a family..."

I stood in stunned silence, disbelieving. No, no way, no way did I take a human life, no way did I kill a child. "No..."

"Yeah." Austin sniffled quietly. "You know how I always cried at night after that, a couple weeks before we broke up...I couldn't stop dreaming about a crying baby I couldn't reach. I still do..." His grip weakened and he let me go.

I didn't run away, the way both of us clearly expected me to. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him as he cried, his tears hot and wet against my teeshirt-clad shoulder. "I'm sorry, Austin. I'm so sorry. I'm...I'm so sorry." I whispered into his gelled hair, gently pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'm so, so sorry."

Austin glanced up at me, his tear filled eyes bright, and did the unexpected. He grabbed both sides of my face, slammed my head into the wall, and kissed me hard, bruisingly hard.

At first, I was shocked. Both of my hands trailed up his firm chest, feeling the muscles through his black tank top, and settled behind his head, pressing his mouth still more firmly to mine. Austin pulled away for a moment, beautiful eyes half closed. I forced a smile and pulled his lips back to mine.

His hands ran down my neck, down my shoulders, down my sides and settled across my hips. He pulled them to his, and I could feel his hardness against my own. He wanted me, and I knew I wanted him, too, even though I was with Kevin. I forced the thought of Kevin from my mind and allowed Austin to take control of the kiss. I had denied him dominance for so long, so very long, and now I wanted to give it to him. Let him show me how he could love me.

"Whoa, whoa, shut the front door!" I heard distinctly in the background.

Austin pulled away quickly, blushing and wiping his lips as he turned around. "Kevin, hey, what's up?"

I lowered my head, embarrassed. Kevin looked so upset.

"What the hell, Alex? Aren't you _my_ boyfriend?" Kevin asked, reaching out one hand to stroke blond hair from my face. "Why are you making out with Starr here in the hallway?"

I sighed. "Kev, it's not like that..."

"You didn't let me finish." Kevin smiled. "Why are you making out with Starr in the hallway, without filming it?"

My mouth fell open in a perfect 'o'. "K-Kev?" I couldn't believe he was fine with it. Actually fine with it.

"Want me to grab the camera?" Kevin smirked, brushing back Austin's gelled hair with one hand. "Or should I just let you two get back to what you were doing? I'll leave if you want to."

Austin connected eyes with me. "Can we have a minute, Kev? We can talk about it later."

Kevin nodded, already walking away. "Don't worry about it. It's cool."

It was silent for a moment as I stared at my feet, before I felt two fingers gently tip my head up. My eyes met Austin's and the fire started again. He brought his lips to mine, this time with no force or anger. He wrapped both arms around me and held me tightly.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and I gently messed with his hair. Our bodies generated so much heat between us, I thought we would start a fire.

Austin pulled back and leaned his forehead to mine, staring into my eyes. "Think we could have been this gentle if our relationship were still intact?"

I wanted so badly to say yes, but I knew it wouldn't have changed, so I settled for a more realistic "Maybe."

Austin nodded. "Think Kev would mind sharing? I still love you."

I felt another wave of tears hit me. "I still love you, too." I glanced over Austin's shoulder to see Kevin watching us from behind a corner, obviously listening. He nodded, smiling, and gave me a thumbs up before mouthing "Do it!"

I smiled myself, leaning in to kiss Austin again. "I think that would be perfect."


End file.
